Battle For Pain (Part Four)
Campfire: Hey Rubik's Cube, check this out! Rubik's Cube: Okay. Campfire: *Picks up a rock and throws it* (Rock hits Yoghurt) Yoghurt: Hey! Qu'est-ce que c'était pour ton imbécile idiot?! (Translation: Hey! What was that for you stupid idiot?!) (Campfire and Rubik's Cube start laughing) Yoghurt: Si vous pouvez lancer des roches, je peux aussi les lancer! (Translation: If you can throw rocks, I can throw them too!) *She picks up a bigger and heavier rock and throws it* (Bounces off S'more) S'more: Mwe gwaham cwackew! (Hits Campfire and knocks him out) Campfire: Oof! Meanwhile at the Hospital.... Campfire: *Wakes up from rest* Where am I? Australia Flag: You're in the Hospital, mate! You had a really bad bang. Yoghurt: JE VAIS TE TUER! (Translation: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!) *Starts strangling Campfire* Australia Flag: Hands off him, mate! S'more: I bwought mwe baby wissy with mwe! Rubik's Cube: You have a baby sister?I S'more: Wes, hew name is Mawshmawwow Fwuff! Say wewo, Mawshmawwow Fwuff! Marshmallow Fluff: Daddy! S'more: Nwo, wissy. Mwa Mwa and Dwaddy awe in da cowwidow! Marshmallow Fluff: *Floats away* Rubik's Cube: She can float as well?! Graham Cracker: It's because of her size, she's very light. S'more: Hewwo, Dwaddy! Graham Cracker: Hello, daughter! Campfire: What is this place? Who am I? Who are you all? Rubik's Cube: Campfire, it's me, Rubik's Cube! Your best friend? Campfire: I don't remember you. Australia Flag: He has amnesia, mates! Campfire: What country are you from? Australia Flag: I'm from Australia, mate! Home of the Sydney Opera House, Koalas, and Vegemite. Campfire: Never heard of that place. Australia Flag: Okay, he's fully amnesiac. Protein Bar: Stand back everybody! My muscles will make him remember everything again! Thanos: You can't do that. Only I can! Protein Bar: No you can't! Campfire: Both of you, whoever you are, stop arguing! Yoghurt: Oui, ça a marché! J'ai fait perdre la mémorie à Campfire! (Translation: Yes, I did it! I made Campfire lose his memory!) Campfire: C'est toi qui m'a fait perdre is mémorie? (Translation: You were the one who made me lose my memory?) Yoghurt: Campfire, tu peux parler français? (Translation: Campfire, you can speak French?) Campfire: Oui. Yoghurt: *Starts giggling* Campfire: Porquoi ne pas aller au restaraunt, peut-être à Paris ou ailleurs? Faites votre choix! (Translation: Why not go to a restaurant, maybe in Paris or elsewere? Make your choice!) Yoghurt: Paris, s'il vous plaît! (Translation: Paris, please!) (Both Campfire and Yoghurt walk out of the Hospital. S'more than starts sobbing.) Trollface: It's okay, S'more. They'll come back. I mean, A RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN A FIRE AND A CUP OF YOGHURT?! THAT MAKES NO SENSE! *Starts wheeze-laughing* Australia Flag: Okay mate, you're getting carried away now. Trollface: Sorry. Meanwhile.... Australia Flag: Okay mates, first challenge! Rubik's Cube: Let me guess, a kiddies challenge for us, kids. Australia Flag: No mate, we're dancing! S'more: Yay! Australia Flag: Thanks for the enthusiasm, S'more! S'more: What does that mean? Australia Flag: Anyway, let's get started! Go! Rubik's Cube: Hmm, who should I pick? Well, Campfire has gone to a fancy restaurant in Yoghurt's motherland, so, I guess I'll dance with S'more. Trolli: Hey, I can dance with you! Rubik's Cube: Really? Trolli: No. S'more: Hewwo! can we do da kitty kwat dance? we can dwess up as kitty kwats! Trolli: That's for babies, like you. S'more: *Starts sobbing* Trolli: Ugh. Fine. S'more: Yay! Do woo want to join in, wubik's cube? Rubik's Cube: Sure! S'more: Yay! campfiwe and mwe wiww be da kittens! woo and twolwi wiww be da mwa mwa and dwaddy! :3 Trolli: First of all, I don't understand speech-impediment. Second of all, how do you know my name? Rubik's Cube: Emm, S'more? Campfire is in France with Yoghurt. Sorry.... S'more: *Crying* Rubik's Cube: WHY DID I SAY THAT?! I FEEL SO STUPID NOW! Australia Flag: Okay mates, time's up! Let's see your dance moves. Trollface: This is what I call, the UFO! Australia Flag: UFO?... U-U-UFO?... Trollface: Yes, something wrong? Australia Flag: Oh nothing, mate. (Has a flashback of him during his childhood, just in the backyard in the evening doing nothing until he spots a UFO, which nearly abducts him, then he faints back in real life.) Trollface: Oh my gosh! Australia Flag: Somebody... call... 000! Trollface: What? Australia Flag: That's the emergency number in Australia, mate. Trollface: *Dials number on phone* Voice From Phone: Sorry, the number you dialed here isn't available in your country. Trollface: Grrr! Australia Flag: Don't worry, mate... I feel much better now. Trollface: But you just fainted! Meanwhile in France... Campfire: Alors, que pensez-vous de cet étrange spectacle d'objets? (Translation: So, what do you think of that weird object show?) Yoghurt: C'est terrible! Je dois vivre chaque jour dans la douleur, faire équipe avec des concurrents agaçants, et le pire, c'est que l'hôte australien n'a aucun problème avec ça! (Translation: It's terrible! I have to go through pain everyday, team up with annoying contestants, and the worst part is that the Aussie host has no problem with it!) Campfire: Vous pensez que c'est mauvais! L'un des candidats est toujours amoureux de moi! Bien que je ne me souvienne plus de son nom ... (Translation: You think that's bad! One of the contestants is always in love with me! Although I can't remember her name...) Yoghurt: Est-ce S'more? (Translation: Is it S'more?) Waiter: Bon, monsieur et madame, voici votre norriture. Bon appétit! (Translation: Alright, Mister and Miss, here's your food. Enjoy your meal!) Campfire: (Takes a bite) I taste a vEgEtAl. aNgErY! Yoghurt: Quel? (Translation: What?) Campfire: Rien. (Translation: Nothing.) Allons à l'hôtel. (Translation: Let's go to the hotel.) S'more: Hewwo! Campfire: Who are you again? S'more: I'm s'mowe! can woo come back pwease? Campfire: Where? S'more: To battwe fow pain! Campfire: Désolé je dois y aller maintenant. (Translation: Sorry, I have to go now.) Yoghurt: Bien. Je m'en fiche. (Translation: Fine. I don't care.) Meanwhile at the Airport... Campfire: Where's that plane? There it is! (Campfire and S'more both walk outside) S'more: That pwane is fwying down! Yoghurt: AU REVOIR, CAMPFIRE! (Tries to crash a plane on top of Campfire in order to kill him, but fails and instead crashes into the runway. The plane breaks into pieces and the wing hits Campfire's head, knocking him out) Next morning in the Hospital... Campfire: Where am I? Australia Flag: You're back in the Hospital, mate. Campfire: What a relief, Australia Flag! I almost died. Australia Flag: Yep, his memory is back now, mates. S'more: Awe woo okay, campfiwe? Campfire: Yes, S'more. I'm okay. And why am I back in the Hospital, now? I was in France last night! Australia Flag: We got a different plane, mate. Campfire: But... (Gets interrupted by Australia Flag)! Australia Flag: Who wants to get back to taking part in extreme challenges? Contestants: Me! Stinger (We see Yoghurt under the rubble) Yoghurt: Aie. (Translation: Ouch.) (We then cut back to the inside of the Airport) Speaker: Malheureusement, après un crash, le vol 209 a été annulé. (Translation: Unfortunately, after a crash, Flight 209 has been cancelled.) People: (Groaning) Category:Battle For Pain Category:Episodes